


Ti volevo dire

by Shulz



Series: Max e Morse [2]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Max DeBryn/Endeavour Morse
Series: Max e Morse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867975
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Era molto difficile per Max trovare qualcuno intellettualmente pari a lui. Max non solo era un eccellente medico e un accellente patologo, ma era un uomo molto colto. Amava l'arte, la poesia, la letteratura, la musica. Le sue conversazioni erano acute e intelligenti e le sue citazioni sempre calzanti e originali.  
Purtroppo per lui la media delle sue frequentazioni era molto bassa. Si ritrovava spesso al pub nella serata del quiz inorridito dalla scarsità intellettuale dei suoi amici. Che infatti erano pochi. Poi arrivò l'agente Morse...necrofobico, debole di stomaco, permaloso, stropicciato. Ma anche incredibilmente intelligente e incredibilmente capace di cogliere i suoi riferimenti e rispondere appropriatamente. Le prime volte rimase positivamente colpito, poi decisamente affascinato. Ma lui era quello che era, ne era consapevole, non bello, non popolare non interessante, con un lavoro decisamente strano e considerato strano a sua volta. E Morse era quello che era, si stropicciato e permaloso, ma altrettanto bello e intelligente, e molto ricercato dalle ragazze.  
Ma Morse aveva anche dei problemi con se stesso che gli impedivano di accorgersi che era speciale.   
Purtroppo le loro interazioni si limitavano a scene del crimine piuttosto cruente e visite all'obitorio, dove il dialogo era limitato, anche se a volte aveva spunti interessanti e risvolti intimi,non propriamente inerenti al lavoro. Morse non era incline ad aprirsi con nessuno, ma più di qualche volta aveva fatto vedere uno spiraglio a Max, supplicandolo quasi con lo sguardo di raccogliere l'esca. Quelle volte Max aveva sorriso timidamente e Morse aveva sorriso di rimando, abbassando le ciglia sugli occhi blu. 

Max quella sera aveva fatto tardi, più del solito, fra scartoffie e pensieri ricorrenti. Spense tutto e chiuse, deciso ad andare al pub per un fish e chips e una birra, quando ebbe la netta sensazione di non essere da solo. L'aria della notte era umida e nel buio e nella nebbia non riusciva a vedere niente.   
Cominciò a camminare spedito verso la sua auto quando una flebile voce lo richiamò: " Dottor Debryn...un momento " Max si fermò e rispose ad alta voce:"Chi c'è? Per l'amor di Dio , palesatevi..."Morse usci all'ombra, il volto in basso, una espressione di colpevolezza. "Morse, sei tu...per Giove, che cosa ci fai nascosto nell'ombra, vuoi uccidermi con un infarto?" disse il Max, respirando di sollievo. Morse alzò lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi increduli "oh no, volevo vederti " disse, la voce forse troppo bassa. "Oh, se vuoi parlare del caso, io sto andando al pub per un fish e chips e una birra. Hai mangiato?" Propose Max, un po' stupito. Morse lo guardava, il viso di chi ha qualcosa da confessare, ma taceva, " Oh, no...cioè si...cioè non volevo parlare del caso ma non ho mangiato niente " alla fine articolò.  
"Davvero?"disse Max " Dunque dimmi, perché volevi vedermi?"  
"Vedi, io...volevo solo stare con te..." disse piano .  
Max sussultò. "Che cosa? Che vuoi dire Morse? Che significa stare con me?" il.suo cuore stava quasi scoppiando, sperava che Morse non se ne fosse accorto.  
"Significa ...Dottore tu sei l'unico che mi capisce, so che con te qualunque cosa io dica verrà presa sul serio, con te non mi sento strano o fuori posto. Non mi sento più così solo..." Abbassò la testa. Poi lo guardò negli occhi , lo sguardo bruciava. " Lo so, lo so che anche tu sei come me...che senti le stesse cose...lo leggo nei tuoi occhi, quando mi guardi...e mi sorridi..."disse con veemenza.   
Era arrostito, le spalle si erano incurvate, come liberate da un peso. Max era attonito, non riusciva a respirare non riusciva a parlare. Morse lo guardava. " Scusami..." disse poi " non mi sarei dovuto permettere...meglio che vada..."  
Max scrollò energicamente la testa "No!" gridò "Non andartene ti prego, non andare via....stai con me ...stai con me ..." Si avvicinò, allungò una mano e prese quella di Morse "Stai con me...".

.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stai con me...stai con me..." le parole di Max rimbombavano nelle orecchie di Morse.  
Si avvicinò in tre passi e circondò Max con le sue braccia, stringendolo al petto. Max era era più piccolo di Morse e si ritrovò con il viso contro l'incavo della sua spalla." Lo sapevo...lo sapevo...sapevo che anche tu...oh,Max...non sai quanto ci ho pensato...quanto ho sperato...." disse.   
Scostò Max da se e lo guardò negli occhi blu cielo dietro gli occhiali severi. " Non sai quanto ho immaginato...quanto ho voluto...quanto voglio QUESTO!" Si chinò e posò le sue labbra su quelle di Max, sospirando. Max era ammutolito, gelato sul posto con il cuore che gli martellava nelle orecchie, ma quando sentì le labbra di Morse si sciolse. Gli intrecciò una mano fra i ricci color rame, e lo attirò, baciandolo con trasporto. La lingua che tracciava prepotentemente la cucitura della bocca di Morse, volendo entrare, rivendicando la sua lingua. Morse si concesse, aprì le labbra e le loro lingue si intrecciarono, avide, assaggiando, leccando, turbinado una intorno all'altra , le mani vagavano, i corpi spingevano uno contro l'altro, erano entrambi duri.  
"Vieni a casa con me..." disse Max " Ti prego...."  
"Andiamo...." rispose Morse.


	3. Chapter 3

La casa di Max era in un bel quartiere, tranquillo, una casa residenziale con un bellissimo giardino, grande, ben tenuta, particolare, modellata su di lui.  
In piedi dietro di lui mentre aspettava che aprisse la porta, Morse notò quanto Max avesse piegato la sua solitudine a suo vantaggio e quanto invece, pensando al suo appartamento squallido, la solitudine stesse piegando lui. Abbassò un po' la testa.  
Max aprì e facendosi da parte fece entrare Morse, quindi chiuse a chiave e accese la pallida luce nell'ingresso.  
In men che non si dica si ritrovò Morse addosso, che lo premeva con i fianchi al muro, cercando la bocca con la sua. Morse era impaziente, affamato, disperato.  
Max restituì il.bacio gemendo. "Camera da letto...." disse senza fiato. Morse annuì.  
Quando furono nella camera di Max, Morse si sedette sul letto e cominciò a spogliarsi, velocemente, senza nessun tipo di pudori, esponendo il corpo magro e pallido, coperto in più punti di lentiggini, sulle cosce, sulle spalle, qualcuna sul petto, era rimasto solo nei boxer, i capelli arruffati, lo sguardi pieno di desiderio, una vistosa erezione nella mutande.Quando si rivolse a Max, che lo guardava,la bocca aperta, il viso rosso, improvvisamente timido,improvvisamente consapevole del suo piccolo corpo morbido ma soprattutto ancora vestito, gli diede uno sguardo pieno di amore e si avvicinò, "Max vieni...." lo tirò per la mano e si mise in piedi davanti a lui " Sei con me ...non avere paura, mi prenderò io cura di te..."disse; gli tolse gli occhiali, rivelando i suoi occhi blu, e lo baciò. Lo fece sedere sul letto e cominciò a spogliarlo. Prima le scarpe e calze, la cintura dei pantaloni, il papillon, il gilet...intanto il contatto visivo era sempre intenso, Morse gli sbottonò la camicia, fino in fondo, calandola sulle spalle, e non poté fare a meno di mordere il punto fra collo e spalla, mentre toglieva la canottiera Max tentò di coprirsi, ma Morse scosse la testa e gli fece alzare le mani e la sfilò. Il petto di Max era pallido e coperto di peli neri, capezzoli rosa sporgenti e una morbidezza in vita. Morse gemette, si abbassò leccando quei meravigliosi capezzoli duri e strofinadosi il viso sul ventre, quindi si inginocchiò, con un unico impaziente movimento sfilò i pantaloni e mutande di Max insieme, liberando la sua formidabile erezione."oh Max..Max...non sai da quanto tempo ti desidero..." disse. Prese in mano il cazzo di Max, già bagnato e arrossato e lo accarezzò, depositando piccoli baci e morsi sulle cosce, all'inguine, spostandosi sulle palle morbide, succhiandole. Max gettò indietro la testa " oh, Morse...oh si ...ti voglio...voglio tutto Morse. Sto impazzendo..." ansimava e gemeva. Quindi Morse lo prese in bocca, tutto con un unico movimento. Max gridò. Il movimento era fluido e sempre più veloce, Max si sentiva vicino, aggrovigliò le mani ai ricci di Morse, ansimava e gemeva,poi Morse lo liberò, con un'ultima secchiata, e si voltò dandogli le spalle. "Sei pronto Max? Perché io non posso più aspettare...." disse roco. Si sfilò le mutande, rivelando il suo glorioso cazzo duro, gocciolante di desiderio.  
Aprì le natiche esponendo il buco morbido e umido, pronto, Max tenne fermo il suo cazzo e lo allineò, gli mise l"altra mano su un fianco e Morse cominciò a sprofondare, con piccoli movimenti su e poi giù, su e sempre più giù, su e si sedette fino in fondo, prendendo Max completamente dentro di sé, con un alto gemito. Max si sistemò un po' più indietro, Morse appoggiò le mani sul letto davanti a sé,con i piedi a terra e cominciò a fare su e giù, sentendo Max profondamente in lui, gridando e gettando la testa indietro."oh Max...Max...Max..." le palle strofinavano le palle di Max, i suo cazzo oscillava su e giù, libero, sempre più velocemente,   
Morse affondò più profondamente e sbatté sulla sua prostata. "Oh dio...mio dio..." il movimento divenne frenetico "si, si, si....così....ti prego Max, dammi di più...dammi te stesso...vieni dentro di me...voglio sentire il tuo calore dentro di me...."Max era sopraffatto dalle sensazioni, dalla meravigliosa sensazione dell"uomo che si muoveva su di lui, sfrenato, poteva solo assecondare. "Oh si Morse...eccomi...ci si sono..." gridò e con un potente colpo di reni si liberò dentro Morse, con un orgasmo così potente che lo scosse nel profondo, aggrappato a Morse, con una forza che non pensava di avere. Quando finì si buttò indietro, ansimando e cercando di ritornare in sé.


	4. Chapter 4

Morse si tolse da Max molto lentamente, si alzò in piedi e cominciò a sentire il seme di Max scorrere fra le gambe, gemette. Era ancora duro, non aveva ancora raggiunto l'orgasmo, ma era eccitatissimo, vicino.  
Si girò e si arrampico sul letto, lo sguardo predatore, si mise in ginocchio davanti a Max." Apri le gambe, Max...voglio entrare in te...voglio finire dentro di te..." disse.  
Max gemette e fece come gli era stato chiesto, piegando le gambe e aprendole il più possibile. Morse sistemò due cuscini sotto di lui e si fermò a guardare ammirato."Tutto...tutto mio..." mugolava, accarezzando l'interno delle cosce, circondando il suo buco."Morse...ho bisogno di preparazione..." disse Max. Morse annuì, quindi mise le dita nella bocca di del dottore, che le leccò e bagnò, un po' lascivamente, quindi cominciò ad aprire Max, con lentezza, con dolcezza . Prima la punta delle dita, quindi un dito intero, dentro e fuori, poi due, piegandoli e aprendoli, poi tre, pompando con forza.Max ansimava sotto di lui, contorcendosi, i capelli sudati."Sono...sono a posto, Morse...ti prego..entra..." supplicò Max. Morse sputò sul suo cazzo eretto, lo appoggiò al buco stretto di Max e spinse dentro, con forza, con passione, con desiderio accecante." Oh Max...mio dio...sei mio.." quasi gridò. Max incontrò la sua spinta , gemendo e borbottando a bassa voce una serie di parole incomprensibili. "Muoviti, muoviti adesso...muoviti Morse" disse senza fiato. E Morse lo fece. Il suo ritmo aumentò in poco tempo vertiginosamente, Morse inseguiva freneticamente la sua liberazione, martellando in Max, gridando a ogni colpo, affondando sempre di più a ogni spinta. "Così Morse...più veloce...." supplicò Max, e Morse lo fece, veloce e sfrenato fino a che l'orgasmo lo investì come un treno, improvviso, potente, travolgente. Arrivò nel profondo di Max che lo accettò stringendosi intorno a lui, mungendo fino all'ultima goccia. Gridò il nome di Max, ripetendo come un mantra, come una formula magica. Quando fu definitivamente speso, uscì delicatamente e si sdraiò accanto a Max. Entrambi respiravano affannosamente, non riuscivano a parlare. La mano di Max trovò quella di Morse, intrecciò le dita con le sue, stringendo. Morse lo guardò, arrossato, sudato, bellissimo, e sorrise...quel sorriso che gli aveva aperto il paradiso.  
Max senti un sentimento traboccare dalla sua anima, un sentimento di appartenenza, di completezza. Non era più solo.


End file.
